Two family lines in danger
by Foxes Are Us
Summary: This story is based around Sly 4. Sly is shocked to find out that his old friends family line or at least parts of it are in his time trying to get by but all wanting to go home and they are all connected to his family in one way or another. Sly and his friends have to save both his family line from being erased but also his friends Sasha family line as well. Will he stop it?
1. Prologe and Lydia SwiftCooper

Carmelita huffed as she half dragged half helpped Sly move into the white room near the back of Interpol this is the room where all officers could get medical help if needed which was the case with Sly.

"LYDIA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" shouted Carmelita as she gently helpped Sly onto a table as she began to search the rooms around the big white room with the exmaination table.

A white wolf with black dipped ear tips and grey hair in a pony tail with hunter green eyes walked in dressed in a short blue t-shirt that revealed her stomach she wore dark blue jeans that hugged her legs along with brown cowboy boots with the spers included. She walked past Sly to a desk to set down a mug of coffee she was holding her tail was almost pure white but the grey colour was easily seen she had a black stripe on the underside of her tail.

She was chewing something as she read over something that was on her desk. Sly looked around noticing a western stepson hat on the coat hanger near by along with what appeared to be a wip and rope.

'Very tradintional wesrtern girl isn't she' thought Sly as he continued to watch and yet the way she stood was a bit similer to the way he saw outlawers in moives. He shifted a little on the table wincing when it creaked slightly however, this alerted the wolf to his preserence.

"Well howdy there stranger whatcha doing in here?" she asked her western drawel was so thick that Sly thought he had misheard her at first.

"Uh...well you see Carmelita.." he started to explain but got interupted "Carmelita huh? why she's nothing but trouble keeps goin' after a lad named Sly poor boy" she stated shaking her head her ponytail swishing behind her head.

"Now what's up sonny boy?" she questioned only for Carmelita to come back into the room "there you are Lydia where were you?" she demanded as she stood next to Sly who could see the obvious dislike they had for each other.

"Now that's very unlady like of ya Carmelita surely you have manners better than a man drunk off his ass on whisky" Lydia replied instead crossing her arms over her chest making her chest more pronoced than before. "But if you must know I was mighty parched so I left to get a drink to refreash myself got a problem with that deary" snarled Lydia her hands twitching.

"No there isn't could you just check him over his names Constable Cooper I have to go and report to cheif" she responded with a sniff before leaving with a huff "DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT SLUT" called Lydia.

"Soo you two seem to get on well" stated Sly as he crossed his legs on the table only for a gun to be an inch away from his nose it was a rather old make but unmistakble a revolver 'that looks like my ansestors Tennessees gun well one of his revolvers anyway' thought Sly only for him to glance down at the handle where he was shocked to see the handle was the same as his ansesctor he nearly fainted when he spotted the inisals T.K.C.

"Look here sonny boy you better have proof that your last name is ledgit or your gonna have an extra breathing hole ya get me partner" she growled into his face.

"Wait , Wait please let me explain Lydia" pleaded Sly as he waved his hands out in front of him "talk ain't worth nothing boy I'm gonna ask questions you answer if the answers not to my liking well we'll have a problem then won't we sonny boy" she said backing off slightly but still had the gun target on him.

"First question name the theif that was renown for Sushi?" she questioned at him looking at him dead in the eyes "That's an easy one Rioichi Cooper" he answered feeling a little smug and confident about this.

"Alrighty then name of a coopers worest enemy?" she asked again not batting an eyelid at him "Clockwerk" snarled Sly as he said his name with much venmon mixed in. "Alright final question name two Coopers and their signature techquinc?" she said lowering the gun a little.

"Well alright then umm lets see Sir Galleth Cooper perfected the wall hook climbing and another one is Tennessee Kid Cooper who invented the rail walk and rail slide" finished Sly not noticing the way Lydia stiffened.

Lydia holstered her gun in her hip holster as she got to work treating the wounds on Sly very quite as she did so the clank of her spers as she walked and their breathing was the only things that was heard it unnerved Sly to no end especilly after all them questions.

"Listen here mister meet me at the top of the local bank at 9 o'clock tonight understand no exuses I will answer your wondering thoughts then" she whispered into his ears before stepping away from him a wave of the hand was the singal that he was free to go.

Sly beyond confused now got up and left the room in white seeing that Carmelita was outside the door just down the hall she seemed to be pretty angry about something but Sly decided not to ask considering he was surprosed to be faking amnesia at the moment.

Carmelita smiled when she noticed Sly inside she felt a little guilty about lieing about who he was and keeping him to herself but she couldn't help it she finally had a chance to act upon her feelings towards the raccoon. Gesturing down one of the corridors they walked down it as Carmelita explained to him what was what and where to go.

*Later that night*

It was nearing 9 o'clock and Lydia was leaning aganist the wall her stepson hat pulled down over her eyes a little as her mind wondered 'could this really be tenny's decendent?' she asked herself she had her bag beside her as she continued to listen out hearing the patter of feet landing on the roof she pushed the rim of her hat up.

In front of her was Constable Cooper he looked very much annoyed as he was smoking slight her nose quite the smell of sniged fur causing her to snigger slightly "Wooweee boy you smell worest than a coyote whi hasn't seen a bath" she stated holding her nose slightly with a smirk as she glanced at him.

"Yeah whatever Lydia now cut to the chance why call me up here?" he asked glaring at her now.

"I knew you were a cooper as soon as you walked in that there room boy ya talk like one to when their serious at least" she grinned straighting herself as she strode over to him laying an arm across his shoulders although it was a little hard considering he was slightly taller than her.

"Names Lydia but ya'll knew that already but here the thing my last name is Cooper too" remarked Lydia as she slid away from the now shock Sly he watched her as she lifted a leg and rested it on the wall that was a barrier between them and the drop beyoud it resting her arms on her leg she glanced at him out the conor of her eye.

"What how can you be a Cooper?" asked Sly as he looked at her with a rised eyebrow he frowned a little when she giggled at him "Easy sonny boy I married one" she stated with a smile that made most boys melt which included Sly at this moment before it faded away replaced by a frown.

"I was waitin' on him coming on home from his last gig expected him to come on down that there dirt road witha big grin but no when I'm not a lookin I'm snatched up and away from the homestead only to be dropped here" she explained glancing down as she reached into a pocket to pull out a heart shaped locket.

Clicking a button it opened easily as it was spring loaded she hadned it over to sly as she turned to look back out over the city of Paris. Sly didn't really know what to say about the story she told but at the moment he believed her he looked at the picture inside the locket he gasped as he stared at the picture.

He could tell that it was old late 19th century if he had to guess or round abouts anyway but the people in the picture was what shocked him one he could easily tell was Lydia but it was the picture of his ansector Tennessee that made him really surprised and the photo looked genuin enough as well that this could never be a fake.

"So wait Lydia your from a diffrent time period but surely you had another last name that wasn't Cooper right" asked Sly as he looked to his left he could see that she was deeply saddened as she looked at the picture Sly could see it was clearly of a broken heart.

"Yep that there photo was taken three days before I was wisked away from my home and your right I do have a maiden name its Swift" she replied taking the locket back from sly closing it and putting it back in her pocket of her shirt.

A ringing noise echoed around on the roof top causing Lydia to twitch her ears and for Sly to look incredabley guilty as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone wincing slightly when he noticed the callers name.

"Look i'm sorry Lydia I had no.." started Sly only to look up and notice that she was gone "...idea" he finihsed glancing down at his phone.

"If she's here then who else is as well?" he asked himself out loud before he walked off taking the fire escape to the street level below having no idea that Lydia was only on the next building watching him.

What Sly didn't know was that that night was last he would see of Lydia until much later and in a completely diffrent area.


	2. Meeting Sasha and new information

It's been a few weeks since Sly became Constable Cooper and he was already on a case chasing after a theif a lot like himself but a little less experienced one at that but what really concerned him was that he had not seen Lydia at all not since that night on the roof it was rather concerning to say the least.

However, back to the task at hand he was rather shock that he had found a calling card on his desk one evening when he came to lock it up after a hard days work it was a shooting star calling card and he knew of only one theif who had that type of calling card an old friend of his.

Standing next to the fountain he gazed deep into its waters thinking back on everything he had done and wondering how his childhood best friends Murry and Bentley were doing not really paying any attention to his surroundings he jumpped when he felt a tap to his shoulder.

Spining around he unholstered his shock pistol pointing at whoever tapped only for it to be snatched out of his hand by a cane hissing slightly as it cut the back of his hand he looked up shocked as he watched the pistol be spun around a finger.

"Well well Sly Cooper a little bird told me that you've been looking for me" stated a female voice as she walked forward and into the light she was a wolf her apperance was the same as Lydia only more modern as her outfit was almost the same as him apart from the fact she wore a skirt and the colours were diffrent her cane was paractily the same apart from the star on the very tip.

"Ahh Sasha I thought you may have been a no show after everything that's happened laterly" chuckled Sly as he crossed his arms smiling at the female theif "hmm I almost didn't show up after all I have my own problems as of late" she stated tossing the pistol back to sly.

Sly caught it with ease holstering it once more "look Sasha I called you out of hiding because I was wondering about your line of family I know its the same as my own but I got a little more cerious as of late" responded Sly only to recive a raised eye brow in return.

"Umm ok then since your a fellow theif or was and still are a friend what do you want to know?" she questioned sitting down on the ridge of the fountain as she looked at him.

"Well you know of my ansestor Rioichi Cooper was there someone from your family around the same time?" he asked sitting nexted to her he watched as she tapped her chin deep in thought.

"Well yes there was Chiyoko Swift she was also a master ninja and theif while renown for her noodles and rice dishes she stated in our book that she often encountered Rioichi becoming friends during the night and rivals during the day" she answered giggling a little at the comment of friends not really going into detail about it.

"Ok then how about the time of Sir Galleth" asked Sly a bit impressed about the Japanese ansestors.

"Well that's a really funny one Harley Swift is the gal your after she was being courted by Sir Galleth before she well umm died early due to an accident with a bunch of amature theives in someone else's hand writing it states that our book would be passed down onto her child if he was found anyway" responed Sasha shaking her head at the tale she had told or at least a shorter version of it.

"Not really sure what to say to that ok then dare I ask around the time of my ansestor Tennessee Kid Cooper?" asked Sly his heart and mind filling with dread at what her answer may be.

"Not really much is known about her other than she worked with your ansestor for quite sometime before just vanishing for a couple of years there no records in the swift book about where she went but she did return later and ended up marrying Tennessee but apart from that she was pretty much a no show there's not even a name in the book" shrugged Sasha.

Now Sly was begining to get concerned because Sasha had all but confinermed his surspisons but he can't really comfront her about it she would most likely hit him with the sharpe end of her cane which he rather not have anymore injures. They sat there in silance just enjoying each others company after having not seen each other after the events of Clockla when she had helpped out in a pretty rough spot before disappearing again.

The Swift clan like the coopers were also master thieves but they often work alone or with a Cooper which was the case most of the time. The Swifts calling card often always had something to do with the stars in one way or another they were often called falling miracles by the Cooper clan however, the swifts book called the 'Theiving Stars' had very little in it unlike the Coopers book it had the basics and all the their techniques but a lot of the pages were missing from their book having been ripped out by the very ansestor and hidden away for a Swift to find when the time was right.

"Hey Sasha I was wondering could I have a look at the Theving Stars" asked Sly bracing himself for a hit to the head as talking about looking at other theives clan books was very dangerous at most times you would have to trust the other current member of the caln completely.

Sly was met with silance before he felt something land in his lap looking down he was shocked to see the book 'Theving Stars' along with a calling card that had writing on the back of it. Picking up the book Sly read out loud what was written on the calling card.

"Sly you know something's up and you won't tell but you have your reasons I'm sure and because of this I'm letting you look at the book but I want it back on the day you decide to go back to your theving days. Oh and don't worry about Murry and Bentley there fine" it was a short message but it was well meant and it held a lot of weight to it as Sly now had to guard this book with his life.

Picking up the book as he stood he made his way home once he was there and had locked the front door again he set it down on the table as he fixed himself something to drink glancing at it out of the corner of his eye he frowned before going over to the table and taking a seat and opening the book.

There were a lot of pages missing as the first entery was that of her Japanese ansestor Chiyoko Swift it was concering to say the least he began to read but discovered that some of the writing was actrully Rioichi Coopers but what really confused him was the splatter of dried blood on the pages where the writing changed into his ansestors there was a picture of her and he was surprised to see a mix of Raccoon and Wolf but could clearly see the resemblence between Sasha , Lydia and her.

Turing to the next entry as he could see that the japanese one was not complete it seemed to skip backwards in time because next came her ansestor from the 1300 medeival england Harley Swift there was a bit more here than before and he snickered at some of the comments of his ansestor Sir Galleth Cooper but then it aburuptly stopped with another splat of blood when like Sasha said was a message that was written by Sir Galleth.

Sly continued this pattern for a few more but it stopped at a page with no name where there was only a few words written and they were the same as what Sasha had said but there was not splat of blood though and no writting from his ansestor Tennessee but Sly was sure that this was Lydia Swift page there must of been a reason for her name not to be there.

It was starting to give Sly a head ache as he was only given more questions than answers he slipped it into the bag that he took to the Office at the Interpol station and went to bed forgetting about it for awhile.

*Months later*

Sly was really enjoying his relationship with Carmelita even though it was only happening because she thought he had amnesia but he didn't but he had a problem the itch was coming back to bite him which was rather cruel but he only stole from other thieves while he casing a place from an upstart art collecter his old friend Bentley showed up out of the blue.

Seeing him was a real surprise for Sly but what was worse was who was with him and Murry when they met up again at the old Paris hideout Sasha was also there leaning against the wall with a smile on her face that's when Bentley said that there was also a problem with her family book as well as the pages that weren't ripped out were disappearing as well once I had handed him the book which was in my bag.

Shooting Sasha a worried look which she happily ignored before Sly turned back to Murry who almost broke his hand when he held it up for a high five after one of Bentley's rather boring but useful presntations they were shock when he revealed that he already had the answer time travel but in order for it to work they needed something from that time period.

Looking at both of the clans books they noticed that their first stop was frudal Japan and the dagger that Sly had noticed before Bentley showed up was exsactly what they needed the idea was that he was to go and retrieve it.

Everyone had a part to play only that Sasha was to stay with the van and guard it incase someone tried to steal it she scoffed at the idea but said nothing.

Later that week they started the attempt on the museum which was quite sucsessful even if Carmelita did try to stop Sly as he made his escape he landed on top of the van which ever one was in waiting on him telling Murry to get going which he did with plently of enuthisam.

Once on the other side of the fence Sly swinged down into the van next to Murry with Bentley and Sasha in the back placing the dagger into the receptical Bentley told Murry to punch it and to not slow down they all yelled out as they felt themselves be pulled apart slightly before disappearing in a blue light.

Before this however, they manged to convince Sasha to let their old friend Dimitri hold on to both clan books and that it would be too risky to take it through time with them she agreed although a bit relutently it also kept them away from his fashion criteg which Bentley suffered to briefly which caused Sasha to laugh at his misfortune.

However when they got to Japan they were all left in a state of shock.


End file.
